


Picnic Basket

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny loves Stiles, M/M, POV Danny, Stiles Loves Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Danny had ever thought he would stop loving Stiles Stilinski this moment in his office with a picnic basket really convinced him such a day would never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Basket

**Author's Note:**

> 15Minutes is here again, and to those who aren’t yet aware of what this thing is let me tell you it’s hell! So 15minutes I my way to pay back any mistakes in judgement I have made, like I might bet that it’s going to rain tomorrow and then I lose because the sun shines and so instead of money I write a little fic within the time that I am given (which sucks) which is 15min and that is why most fic’s are full of mistakes, and end abruptly.   
> But anyways so this one is for my dear friend whom we shall call today Yew-Yew, she asked for a Danny and Stiles thing where they’ve been together since college or whatever and now Danny is very caught-up with his job and he feels a bit like he’s neglecting Stiles. Now That’s all she gave me and I’ve been told this isn’t good so I wouldn’t waste my time on this story so move along people, then again people rarely read my Danny and Stiles scribbles…

 

To say that Danny wasn’t thrilled about his new found success would be a lie because he was happy that his software had made him millions and that with these millions he’d been able to do a lot of good.Danny however wasn’t entirely sure that the long days and nights spent in the office was worth the growth of numbers on his now joined bank account worth all the hours he spent away from his boyfriend. 

 

Danny sighed and turned his gaze away from the codes he’d been working, they’d stopped making sense to him ten minutes ago and now he was certain he was doing more harm than good by trying to figure out the glitch that was making his latest creation of brilliance a frustrating failure. Danny’s gaze moves to the smiling face in one of the many framed pictures sitting on his desk, it was odd how often just seeing Stiles smiling back at him be it in person or in the shape of a picture was enough to ease some of growing restlessness in his mind. 

 

When Danny had walked into the room he’d been signed too on his first day at college he’d honestly dropped his things when the guy with the ass like sin in skinny jeans stood up and faced him, while Danny had just stood there mouth agape Stiles had beamed like the summer sun crying out joyfully and disbelievingly his name. If you’d told him while in high school that he would be happy about being Stiles’ roommate he would’ve called you mad, and if anyone would’ve told him that he and Stiles would become friends with benefits and move from that into dating and then this well Danny wouldn’t have believed it. 

 

But now after being together for six years and going on hopefully forever Danny was thankful for the powers that had decided to throw him and Stiles together in a small space, he was thankful for it because it was then that he truly began to understand why he’d had such a long crush on the Sheriff’s son because Stiles was awesome; whenever Danny’s workload became too much Stiles would force him to take a break if only to grab a coffee or to watch some silly movie on Netflix, and not to mention how Stiles did his laundry without being asked and how he always made sure Danny took time to eat. It had been while they were roommates that Danny realized he was in love with Stiles Stilinski and that he didn’t care what Jackson or anyone else thought about it because Stiles just made Danny happy by just being there. 

 

Stiles loved him enough to not bitch about the horrible apartment and all the scraping they had to do for the first two years before Danny finally made it, no it wasn’t just Danny but Stiles too because without all of Stiles’ sacrifices such as working three jobs so that Danny could focus on creating the masterpiece that made the life they now lived possible. And a part of Danny knew without a shadow of a doubt that even if he’d continue to just work and work Stiles would never cheat on him, Stiles would sit him down and tell him first because that was what Stiles did Danny still had a scar on his chin after Stiles broke-up with his boyfriend and told him that he was in love with Danny, the punch had been so worth learning about how Stiles was in love with him even if Stiles had proceeded to have a horrible panic attack because the fool had thought the feelings weren’t mutual. 

 

Danny missed Stiles, it had been weeks since they had time to just be together, to just sit at the breakfast table over cups of coffee and sharing their a plate of breakfast while reading the paper together or just commenting on stupid things on one of the morning shows Stiles liked to have on while making breakfast for them, he missed the way Stiles would always lean on him while they sat on the couch or sat in bed, he missed the way Stiles hummed happily when Danny wrapped his arms around him and the way he smelled be it after a passionate night or a night of peaceful slumber or during their workout session or when Stiles was fresh out of the pool or bath. 

 

Looking at the smiling face of his somewhat odd choice in a partner in life, Danny hoped that Stiles would forgive him once he told Stiles the reason behind his late nights, he hoped that promising Stiles that from December 22nd he Danny Mahaelani would be his entirely, Danny was going to Stiles’ from the 22nd to the end of the second-week of the new year and he’d made arrangements so that he and Stiles could spend Christmas in Beacon Hills; and Danny had already asked the Sheriff for his blessing, Danny already had the ring and he’d thought out where and when and how he was going to ask for Stiles to become his husband. 

 

They hadn’t talked about it, not really, but Danny knew that he wanted to grow-old with Stiles and Jackson had made every attempt to talk him out of devoting himself to Stiles going as far as using one of those again programs to show how Stiles would look like later in life and 180 pounds heavier, and although Danny did hope Stiles didn’t gain such an amount of weight he still couldn’t imagine not being with Stiles. 

 

Danny grabs his phone ready to just call his boyfriend if only to apologize for being a crappy boyfriend and to promise he would make do better soon, hell he would become Stiles slave for a week if it made Stiles happy and he would sit through a Star Wars marathon, but before he gets a chance to call frankly the love of his life there’s a gentle knock on the door and before he’s able to tell the person to come back later the door opens and a familiar voice says, `Put down that phone and have dinner with me.´

 

Danny leaps out of his chair and turns around to face his boyfriend who was smiling nervously at him and holding up their picnic basket, `I brought dinner.´ Stiles states and Danny can positively say that he’d definitely stumbled on the greatest treasure when he’d met Stiles Stilinski.

 

`We’re having dinner Danny together, alright, because I miss you and I’m not convinced you are eating enough.´ his boyfriend says as he walks into the office, shutting the door with a bump of his hip before kneeling down on the floor, no longer looking up at Danny who was slowly realizing that Stiles was thinking he wasn’t happy with this late-night surprise.

 

`Not that I’m mad at you for working hard, because I’m not and I get your passion and I love it even if I don’t really understand everything you do. ´ Stiles, Danny had learned, always rambled when he was nervous or thought Danny was upset with him for doing something wrong like the time he’d refused to wear a very expensive wristwatch Danny had bought him simply because he was afraid he’d break it, it still sat in the odd little wooden box Stiles had and frankly that watch was the most expensive thing in it the second expensive thing was the ticket to Comic Con which had also been the day Danny had asked him to move in with him. 

 

`I know this is like super weird, ´ Stiles continued setting out the picnic blanket, `like, I get that this is a bit of a crazy boyfriend sort of thing to do, ´ and Danny kneels down next to Stiles and takes his hand in his own finally drawing Stiles attention away from his self-doubt and without hesitation Danny just says, `This is perfect Stiles, even without the food this is the best surprise.´ 

 

`Really? ´ Stiles asks with a hopeful smile and Danny nods before kissing the pale hand in his own hands.

 

`Yes, really. ´ Danny confirms before kissing Stiles gently and in pure Stiles’ fashion he deepens the kiss quickly enough, and as they kiss Danny can’t help but think that he can’t wait to put a ring on Stiles finger and hear him say yes, but he knows that he wants the person Stiles loves the most there when he does, `And I love it when you’re you, and you are always a little bit odd and crazy and I love it.´ 

 

Stiles blushes prettily at that but starts laughing when Danny’s stomach growls loudly which is when Danny is the one whose face turns bright red. 

 


End file.
